Niespodzianka
by daimon.sunshine
Summary: Obrazek z życia Justina i Briana po wydarzeniach z 5 sezonu


_Ponieważ polski fandom QaF jeśli chodzi o fanfiction właściwie nie istnieje, co napełnia mnie wielkim żalem... pozwalam sobie wkleić tu tę oto drobnoskę. Enjoy!_

**NIESPODZIANKA**

Kiedy siedział w samolocie był podekscytowany i w wyśmienitym humorze. Zamówił Johny Walkera z colą i rozkoszując się smakiem dobrego drinka, wyobrażał sobie, jak wszyscy zareagują na jego widok. Nie zawiadomił nikogo, nawet matki. Oczywiście swoje pierwsze kroki skierował na Liberty Avenue, ale im bliżej był celu, tym bardziej tracił pewność, że niespodzianka była takim świetnym pomysłem. Powinien zadzwonić. Oszczędziłby sobie tego, czego wcale nie chciał oglądać. Nie po tym, co wydarzyło się między nimi ostatnio. Nie po wybuchu w _Babylonie_ i wszystkim, co nastąpiło później. Nawet przed _tym_, pewne rzeczy trudno mu było zaakceptować, choć bardzo się starał. Ale teraz… Teraz nie był pewien, czy byłby w stanie znieść widok Briana pieprzącego się w _ich _mieszkaniu z kimś innym. To unieważniłoby wszystko.

Chciał wybrać schody, by oddalić chwilę, w której stanie w drzwiach, ale po namyśle uznał, że to śmieszne. Im szybciej znajdzie się na górze, tym szybciej go zobaczy. A przy okazji przekona się, ile warte by było ich niedoszłe małżeństwo. Użył swojego klucza, nie chcąc pukać. Skoro już miała to być niespodzianka…Przywitała go ciemność. I cisza. W mieszkaniu nie było nikogo. Cóż, przynajmniej, nie pieprzy się z kimś w ich łóżku. To już coś.

Kiedy minęła pierwsza fala rozczarowania, roześmiał się ze swojej głupoty, która podsuwała mu wizje Briana siedzącego grzecznie w domu nad nową kampanią Kinnetik i z kubkiem herbaty w dłoni. Brian Kinney w domu przed północą. Dobre.

Podszedł do lodówki, nalał sobie whisky do szklanki i wyłożył się na kanapie. Poczeka. Nigdzie mu się przecież nie śpieszyło.

Po półgodzinie odezwał się jego telefon. Na wyświetlaczu pojawił się znajomy numer i serce zaczęło bić mu szybciej. Gdziekolwiek Brian teraz był i cokolwiek robił, myślał o nim.

— Hej. — Uśmiechnął się do słuchawki.

— _Gdzie się włóczysz o tak późnej porze, dupku?_

— Też się za tobą stęskniłem — parsknął.

— _Ja nie. Pytam, gdzie jesteś._

— W domu — odpowiedział krótko. Oschły ton mężczyzny wprawił go w zakłopotanie.

— _Pieprzysz się z kimś? Obciąga ci, kiedy ze mną rozmawiasz?_

— Brian, do cholery, o co ci chodzi? — krzyknął. — Z nikim się nie pieprzę!

— _Daruj sobie, Promyczku. Ostatecznie nie przysięgaliśmy sobie, pamiętasz? Nie musisz kłamać. Zerżnij go też ode mnie._

— Nie musiałem przysięgać, żeby nie chcieć nikogo poza tobą. Starałem ci się to przekazać przed wyjazdem… halo? Brian?

Odpowiedział mu sygnał przerwanego połączenia.

Justin wstał z kanapy i wybrał numer Briana, ale ten najwyraźniej wyłączył telefon. Kretyn. Przez chwilę przechadzał się nerwowo, rozważając zadzwonienie do Michaela, który był najbardziej prawdopodobną osobą, mogącą mu wyjaśnić, co właśnie ugryzło jego faceta, zaraz jednak odrzucił tę możliwość. Nie miał ochoty Micky'emu jako pierwszemu z wszystkich mówić, że jest w Pittsburghu, a bez tego pewnie by się nie obyło. Co skończyłoby się definitywnym spaleniem niespodzianki, czego jednak nie chciał. Nawet jeśli już ani trochę nie był w nastroju do niespodzianek. Co też Brianowi odbiło? Z nich dwóch to Justin miał większe prawo świrować. Pomijając już całą historię, to Briana nie było teraz w domu i pewnie pieprzył się w jakimś darkroomie, a psychiczny dyskomfort, jaki to najwyraźniej wywołało, kazał mu wyładować frustrację, oskarżając o to samo Justina.

Jego telefon rozdzwonił się po raz kolejny, przerywając ponure rozmyślania.

— Brian, ty idioto, czekam na ciebie u nas w domu!

— _Tu Megan. Przez ciebie nie mogę spać!_

— Słucham? — wykrztusił Justin. Odebrał bez sprawdzania numeru, będąc pewnym, że to Brian. Czego chciała od niego jego nowa współlokatorka?

— _Jakiś facet przez pół godziny dobijał się do drzwi. Mówił, że cię zna._

— Brian jest w Nowym Jorku? — wykrzyknął z niedowierzaniem.

— _Nie mam pojęcia, jak się nazywa. Nie był zbyt uprzejmy. Czy twoi znajomi mogliby cię odwiedzać o bardziej przyzwoitych porach?_

Justin mógł się tylko roześmiać w odpowiedzi. To był Brian!

— _Daphne jakoś zapomniała mi wspomnieć, że jesteś walnięty._

— Super! Znaczy, przepraszam. — Nagle wszystko było jasne, zabawne i piękne. — Co mu powiedziałaś?

— _Żeby wrócił rano. _

— Megan!

— _A co miałam powiedzieć? Że poleciałeś do Pittsburgha._

— Dzięki.

— _Dobranoc. _

Justin z uśmiechem skierował się do łazienki, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową i postanawiając wziąć długi prysznic. Przed wejściem chciał raz jeszcze spróbować wybrać numer Briana, ale uprzedził go esemes, który pojawił się na wyświetlaczu.

_Właśnie dlatego romantyzm jest taki żałosny. Mam nadzieję, że czekasz nagi w łóżku, dupku. Mam lot za pół godziny._

Justin uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Cóż, z całą pewnością zdąży wziąć bardzo długi prysznic.


End file.
